


You Killed It

by fearlessly



Series: ONE [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01 e02, Friendship, Gen, Gold Digger, Insecurity, Kurtcedes - Freeform, Showmance, Slight Humour Maybe, Wardrobe, fashion - Freeform, slight angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was already at the bottom of the McKinley food chain. He didn’t need more competition from his fellow bottom feeders otherwise known as the glee kids. So if he could help it, he was not going to let any of them steal his thunder – not even Mercedes Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Killed It

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompted by the beginning of the Gold Digger scene in 1x02 - Showmance.
> 
> Thank you, [Aj4668](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668/works)

Kurt just couldn’t take any more.

He knew Mercedes was talking to him, but he wasn’t hearing her. Simply put, he was blinded by her ridiculous choice in wardrobe ... again. Yes, it was ridiculous, hideous even – at least that’s what Kurt kept telling himself ... and her.

But part of him just couldn’t deny that Mercedes Jones knew how to work it. She had her very own style (as colourful as it was) and definitely knew how to flaunt it. That was perhaps why Kurt was all riled up and sacrificing the only true friendship he had at McKinley.

Because working it, especially within the fashion niche, was _his_ thing. And aside from maybe his voice (although he couldn’t see himself getting any of the male solos, and Rachel Berry had all the female solos pretty much locked down), that was all Kurt Hummel had to work with. He was already at the bottom of the McKinley food chain. He didn’t need more competition from his fellow bottom feeders, otherwise known as the glee kids. So if he could help it, he was not going to let any of them steal his thunder – not even Mercedes Jones.

“You need to call me before you dress yourself. You look like a technicolour zebra,” he hissed as he tried to not look at her hoodie, which was in fact zebra patterned and technicoloured. “And it looks like I’m a part of it. It looks like I planned it.”

Mercedes opened her mouth to respond, but it was cut short by Mr. Schue’s shrill voice as he came into the choir room and began handing out new sheet music.

 _Gold Digger?_ Kurt thought as he glanced at the music with a disgusted look on his face. _Really? Well it’s better than Sit Down You’re Rocking the Boat. It’s from this century at least._ Kurt gave Mercedes one final sneer, his eyes traveling from hoodie to white sneaker boots _(dear Lord, what actually are those?)_ and took his place to begin rehearsing.

As soon as Mercedes opened her mouth to sing though, his expression changed. His eyebrow shot up and his face softened because wow, could his girl sing. Of course he’d heard her sing a few times but this was something … more. He realized that maybe she was taking all the aggression she had for him out on the notes, because her voice was powerful and soulful and she sang with a confidence that rivaled one Rachel Berry.

 _“She take my money when I'm in need_  
_Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed_  
 _Oh she's a gold digger way over town_  
 _That digs on me”_

After having endured Mr. Schue’s rapping, and after (according to him) mastering the funky choreography, Kurt approached Mercedes again. “Mercedes, you killed it.”

“For the last time Kurt, I know you think my hoodie looks like a dead zebra but your commentary is not funny!”

“No, that’s not what I was referring to,” Kurt said as he quickly grabbed his satchel and followed his huffy friend out the choir room door.

“Uh huh,” she retorted and rolled her eyes.

“No, I meant your voice. The song,” Kurt said. “Mercedes, I’ve heard you sing before but that was just incredible. You are amazing.”

Mercedes stopped at her locker and turned to Kurt. “You mean it?”

“Yes,” he said, his voice trailing a little higher than he wanted it to. “And I’m sorry I was so judgemental with your wardrobe today. You know it’s because you’re fabulous, right?”

“Oh now you’re back peddling Kurt Hummel,” Mercedes eyed him but with a mirthful expression.

“No. It’s just … I love being the only one around here who can turn heads with his wardrobe. It’s really the only thing I’ve got. And I guess I just felt a little threatened.”

“Aww boo,” Mercedes placed her hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Don’t be crazy. Your fabulous outfits are not the only thing you’ve got going on. Your voice is a gift from God, and you are a great friend, Kurt. Don’t sell yourself short.”

Kurt didn’t believe in God but he was starting to believe in Mercedes. “You’re my best friend, ‘Cedes. Well, my only friend, really,” Kurt said with a soft and woeful voice.

“I have a feeling that being in Glee Club is about to change all that for you, sugar - and for me too. All we gotta do is stick together.”

Kurt grinned in that rare and unguarded way he had about him. “I think we are fabulous on our own but together we’re fierce.” He offered his arm for Mercedes to link hers through and began walking out to the parking lot.

“Hell to the yes, Kurt,” Mercedes leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled. She had a feeling that they would be friends for a very long time.

As they neared Kurt's Navigator, Kurt stopped abruptly and turned to her with an expression that made Mercedes stop and take notice. “But seriously, ‘Cedes, you need to call me before you dress yourself.”


End file.
